Anisotropic conductive adhesives are used for compression-bonding various kinds of electronic components on various substrates. However, when an electronic component is compression-bonded on a substrate using an anisotropic conductive adhesive, on rare occasions a disconnection occurs due to misalignment in the position of the electronic component after being compression-bonded, defects in the curing of the anisotropic conductive adhesive and the like. In such cases, if the material costs are low, the materials are discarded. However, when very expensive liquid crystal panel substrates, logic board substrates and the like are used for the substrate, to prevent an increase in production costs and to improve yield, repair work is carried out so that the liquid crystal panel substrate or logic board substrate can be reused.
For conventional repair work of a substrate on which an electronic component has been compression-bonded by an anisotropic conductive adhesive, the following methods have been proposed: (1) peeling the electronic component from the substrate and scraping away by hand the adhesive attached to the substrate with a cotton swab or brush soaked with a solvent; (2) arranging a thermoplastic resin layer on one side of an anisotropic conductive film, softening the thermoplastic resin layer by heating, and then peeling off the electronic component (Patent Document 1); and (3) blending a radical initiator and the like in a radical-polymerizable adhesive matrix resin, temporarily fixing an electronic component to the substrate with the adhesive matrix resin, and if there is a problem in that state, peeling off the electronic component, and if there are no problems in that state, starting a radical polymerization reaction by heating (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-103819    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-295617